


Shower Scenes

by Bre_ath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, John Watson's Blog, M/M, One Shot, Random & Short, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bre_ath/pseuds/Bre_ath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock needs data on showering couples and John is hesitant to comply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Scenes

"Sherlock I'm not getting into the shower with you!"

  
It was an insane idea. Not his worst admittedly but insane nonetheless.

"It's for a case. I need to know if water consumption is lowered when a couple bathes together."  
He spoke as he worked on his laptop seemingly effortlessly. Sherlock took a piece of paper from the printer. The expression on his face was laughable. Why on earth did this seem so normal to him?

"We are not a couple."

"Unimportant John. I just need the data, I printed out the shower schedule for you. If you are unable to make it for some...extremely unforeseen reason just text me and we will reschedule."  
I slammed my laptop shut and glared at him.

"I am not showering with you!"

"Oh come on John! It wont be as if one of us has something the other hasn't seen."

"So I cant even wear my pants or...or maybe swimming bottoms or something?"  
He mused for a moment before he spewed his bullshit answer, his eyes lighting up like a kid on Christmas.

"No. The material will soak up some of the water making my data over time irrelevant." He placed the "schedule" on the desk across from me.  
It took everything in me not to beat his beautiful smug... I mean his stupid smug face into the floor. I bit my lip in contemplation, studying his movements and expression. It wasn't the idea of the shower it was just... just...

"And...what exactly...would I get if I agree to your...ridiculous experiment?"  
He glanced up at me from his papers and smirked at me.

"Clean of course."  
~~~~  
I still don't fully understand why John refused so intensely. It wasn't as if I was asking him to do something questionable that compromised his ridiculous morals. I simply asked him to participate in a short term study concerning partners bathing and the total water consumption that would be saved during such a time. After rejecting my proposal he went on to claim such an act was suggestive of "homosexual" actions. Why? We weren't gong to exchange fluids or touch or anything of the sort. Not that I would have minded those things with John, it was just his ludicrous idea of morality. I had observed his offended reaction whenever I had suggested or pointed out his frequent homosexual tendencies. No matter. I am sure I will be able to persuade him one way or another. It was either him or Mrs. Hudson. No. It was an absolute no on the latter. It seemed that I had almost convinced him at one point in the conversation to participate, however I'm afraid my cheeky answer may have...postponed his agreement. Well, off to put some ice on my cheek. Unfortunately John's answer may have been slightly...abrasive...


End file.
